bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmin Walia
|hometown = Essex, London |occupation = Actress, Model & Singer. |knownfor = Appearing in Desi Rascals. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |NominationsReceived = 11 |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 2, 4, 6, 13 & 15) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 7) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 5th |Days = 101 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @jasminwalia |InstagramUserName = jasminwalia }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 10. She participated in many reality shows like X Factor and acting in Desi Rascals. Biography Walia was born in Essex, United Kingdom. She was brought up in Essex. She has a younger brother named Danny Walia. Her mother used to call her by the nickname "Sonam". Career She started singing at the age of around 7-8, and was first in her family to sing. While watching television, she used to imitate the actors in the lounge. She said in a session, "I used to sit there every Saturday night, performing "Over The Rainbow" to my dad, and he picked up the fact that I loved singing and enrolled me into singing classes." She demonstrated a vehemence for stage at a very young age. She started attending a theatre school at the age of 10. She used to listen to the Indian music and watch Bollywood movies. 2015: TOWIE Walia became popular in the UK by appearing on the reality TV show The Only Way Is Essex. She was part of series 7 to 14. While series 7 to 12 were released by ITV2, ITVBe has original release rights for series 13 to 14. Walia was voted as the sexiest Asian in UK, along with the One Direction's ex-member Zayn Malik, in December 2014 in the poll by UK-based Eastern Eye magazine. Walia appeared in the British television show The Only Way Is Essex and Desi Rascals 2, streamed by Sky One from July to September 2015. The show also featured her then-boyfriend Ross Worswick. Before shooting for the show, she said, "This is the opportunity I’ve been looking for that will allow me to explore my cultural roots whilst still maintaining all the glitz and glamour that I love." The structured reality TV series delved deeper into the lives of a diverse set of West Londoners in their quests to fulfil their dreams and overcome challenges. Walia launched her first single, "Dum Dee Dee Dum", in April 2016 with Zack Knight. The Song was released on the record label T-Series. Player's History - Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | Gurbani Judge Shraddha Arya | Shivani Singh | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 10 | Antara Biswas Shraddha Arya | Shivani Singh | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Shivani Singh | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | – | Shivani Singh | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | |} Trivia In December 2016, Walia appeared in the theatre show Aladdin at the Aylesbury Waterside Theatre alongside Michelle Collins. She partnered with T-Series once again in March 2017 with the release of her third song, "Temple". Jasmin Walia and Zack Knight wrote this song, it was composed by Knight, and the music video was directed by Luke Biggins and Roger Russell. The music label Saavn LLC released her fourth song, "Bom Diggy", with her long-term music partner, Zack Knight it was shot in the London nightclub, Café de Paris. The video received over 500 million YouTube views. In February 2018, T-Series released the same song with a change in music and a little alteration of the lyrics as a track in the movie Sonu Ke Titu Ki Sweety. References Category:1992 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:International Contestants Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Singers Category:Actresses Category:5th Place